Dragon Hearts
by saphiremomo
Summary: There are eight hearts that will save the world... but how many will fall to darkness before they succeed?
1. Eight Hearts

Prologue: Eight Hearts

Many years after the original journeys of the Keybearer and his group of friends, when those stories had faded into myth and legend... It is foretold that the old threats of the Nobodies and the Heartless will return... Again a young man will rise to the challenge of defeating the darkness... and again he will not be alone... Seven young maidens... not the seven Princesses of Heart, but seven seemingly ordinary girls who have their own destinies to fulfill... Who will follow the darkness and who will follow the light...?

The fate of the worlds now lay in the hands of the seven maidens and the new Keybearer...


	2. Twilight Town

_Note: This story takes place in an alternate Kingdom Hearts universe. All former characters will stay the same. This universe has heard of the Keybearer and his adventures. There is no Organization XIII in this story. That's the setting of this story. The Kingdom Hearts Franchise is copyright Square-Enix and Disney. The Seven Maidens are pretty much copyright C. Shaffer, AKA Master of the Iceblade._

Chapter 1: Twilight Town

Alabrith thrust her sword towards Seifer; he easily dodged it and knocked her down with his own. The red-haired girl scowled as he pointed the blue-padded sword at her head. "I win," he said arrogantly. He turned away. "I don't have time to duel _shorties_ like you, Breath."

"What was that you said?" yelled Alabrith, jumping up. "I'm almost as tall as you, Seifer!" His cronies Fuu and Rai ran in front of him before Alabrith could knock him on the head.

"Annihilation," said Fuu dryly, staring Alabrith in the eye. Alabrith stared back for a moment, and then ran off towards the back alley. Although she almost never retreated, Alabrith was not a fool. Even she couldn't take on the entire 'Disciplinary Committee.' Soon she reached Tram Common, and jumped on top on the small trolley. When it went under a small house, Alabrith jumped through a hole in the floor to reach where she and her friends hung out.

The room was sparsely furnished. There was only a ratty old couch the former occupants left and a large heater that often malfunctioned. In the summer it worked fine, a little bit too well. It made the house sweltering in the summer, but in the winter the heater often broke down from the cold, and the room stayed cold. Books were piled in the opposite corner of the furnace. That's where Lomadia sat now, reading yet another book on the ancient art of reading runic.

Alabrith sat down and fidgeted for a moment, and then looked at Lomadia. "Y'know..."

"I'm not entering the Struggle, and you know it."

"Aw, come on. This year they're changing the rules, you know. For the few mages among us..."

Lomadia looked up, vaguely interested. "They're finally allowing magic in the fights?"

"Well... kinda. There's a separate cup for it... But it's all magic. No physical fighting at all."

"Then I'm in. I need to practice on somebody other than you and..." Lomadia put her book down, and stood up, dusting off her skirt. "Hey, Calypso." She looked at the person pulling themselves up from the hole.

"Hey, Calypso! Are you entering the Struggle contest again this year?" asked Alabrith.

"I have to, after I won last year. Or did you forget that the reigning champion has to compete?" Calypso said dryly.

"Sometimes you remind me of Fuu," commented Lomadia.

Calypso settled down on the couch. Alabrith sat on a stack of books while Lomadia looked on disdainfully. "Did you hear? Hayner's been training like crazy to win this year," Alabrith said.

"Fat chance of him winning, though. Calypso whips them all."

"But there's more. A new kid showed up a few weeks ago, and he's said to be even stronger than you, Calypso," Alabrith looked slightly happy at the thought of her rival Calypso being beaten by somebody.

"Tomorrow, huh... I'd better sign up for the preliminaries, then," Lomadia said, jumping down the hole onto the trolley.

Calypso looked at Alabrith. "Is Lomadia signing up for the Struggle?"

"Yeah. At least for the magic part. But the part I didn't tell her is that the champions of the physical and magical competitions fight each other," Alabrith told Calypso. "Don't tell her."

-

"And the Strugglers for for the semifinals are: Alabrith, with a temper to fill someone twice her size, Relzid, the rookie who can't be taken down, Calypso, the icy-cold champion, and Seifer, the person who believes he keeps the town safe!" At these comments from the announcer, Seifer and Alabrith immediately protested. The announcer ignored them and continued, "It's Calypso vs. Seifer, and Alabrith vs. Relzid! Calypso and Seifer, please come to the ring!" Alabrith and Relzid sat down in their appropriate seating while Calypso and Seifer walked up to the announcer.

"We want a good, clean fight folks!" The announcer promptly handed the two their blue foam-covered swords and retreated from the ring. "Ready... STRUGGLE!"

"Simpleton!" yelled Seifer, trying to unnerve Calypso while rushing forward, swinging his sword. Calypso dodged faster than the eye could see and appeared behind Seifer.

"Arrogant Fool." commented Calypso silently and thrust Seifer out of the ring, disposing of all his orbs.

"It's Calypso's secret move! What an honor to see this, folks! It looks like Calypso has won!" Calypso left the stage. Alabrith looked horrified, haven't seen this attack before and thinking she might face it, while Relzid only looked mildly ruffled. "Next it's Relzid vs. Alabrith!" The announcer handed the two their swords and left. "STRUGGLE!"

Relzid and Alabrith circled each other, looking for the other's weaknesses. Relzid didn't look that much of a threat to Alabrith, and he thought the same thing. At the same time, they charged, and a flurry of sword moves began. They each knew the exact same moves of the other, and how to counteract. It started to almost look like one of those choreographed sword dances that were popular here.

Alabrith finally found an opening in the last couple seconds of the battle, and took advantage. Relzid dropped an orb, and Alabrith dashed to grab it before the battle ended. Suddenly Relzid was in front of Alabrith, and unprotected sword in his hand and swung it at her head. She brought her sword up in front of her, and then her vision turned red...

"Foul! Magical use!" yelled the announcer, turning Alabrith's vision back to normal. Relzid looked at her curiously, as his struggle sword laid on the ground, smoldering. Alabrith felt strangely drained.

"Wait... was that me?" asked Alabrith quietly.

"The default winner is... Relzid!" Relzid smiled and waved to the crowd. Alabrith glared at him.

As Relzid passed her, she heard him mutter, "I know your secret... Ironflame..." Alabrith turned around to face his retreating back.

"But my name is...!"

Relzid shrugged as sat down on a bench, taking a drink of water. Alabrith resignedly walked off the platform and onto another bench, ready to watch the final battle between the two finalists. "All combatants to the ring! It's the fight we've been waiting for, Calypso vs. Relzid!" The crowd cheered. Alabrith couldn't help thinking, 'That should've been me.' "STRUGGLE!" yelled the announcer and about everyone else watching the match.

Wasting no time, Calypso moved behind Relzid, planning to shove him out of the ring like she did Seifer. Relzid scoffed and said, "Nothing less than I'd expect..." and copied her move exactly. Before she knew it, Calypso was lying on the ground of the sandlot, and the cheers subsided.

"Calypso... lost?" asked the announcer, not totally believing it.

"She lost!" yelled Alabrith, standing up.

"Relzid wins!" recovered the announcer. The crowd cheered loudly as the trophy for the physical contest was handed to Relzid. He was very charismatic, smiling for every camera clicking and waving to everyone in the whole sandlot. The announcer smiled as Relzid left the platform and yelled, "Calm down, people! You forgot what's next! The magical challenge!" The cheers were even louder than before. The three finalists walked up to the platform.

"The three finalists for this all-out battle are Olette, our number one surprise this year..." Olette stepped forward and waved slightly. "...Zardun, a stranger magician..." A young man with jet-black hair and striking crimson eyes just stared at the crowd. "...and Lomadia, our local light mage!" Lomadia waved slightly more enthusiastic than Olette, and smiled.

"Now this battle is a bit different than the physical battles," explained the announcer. "Our three finalists will first form a force-field around the platform, to prevent any injuries from stray magic. It'll be everyone versus everyone. If you get hit, you're out. The one left standing is the winner. Anyone who casts any 'Death' type magic or 'Doom' type magic will be immediately disqualified, as well as anyone who covers the whole field with magic," the announcer finished, staring at Zardun. "The winner of this match will go up against Relzid, the winner of the physical match."

Lomadia glared at Alabrith who shrugged innocently. "Ready... STRUGGLE!" Olette formed a reflection shield around herself as Zardun cast dark bolts at both girls. The one that went towards Olette was deflected back at him, but he dodged it easily. Lomadia knocked hers away with her staff, and sent several light spheres at him. He attempted to dodge them, and he mostly succeeded, but one skimmed his arm, and he lost. Angrily he stomped out of the sandlot.

Olette wasn't letting down her shield anytime soon, but it was steadily draining her magic. Lomadia waited a few moments until Olette was too tired to keep it up anymore, and blast her with some light. "Lomadia wins!" yelled the announcer. Relzid nodded and got up on the platform, readying his sword.

"Okay, now, here's a twist... you see this light here? It'll hold two different colors. When it's red, the battle's all physical. When it's blue, it's all magical. When it turns white in the last ten seconds of the game, it's a free-for-all. If you do the wrong thing on the wrong light, you are disqualified." Relzid and Lomadia nodded, understanding the rules. "Then... STRUGGLE!"

Right when he said this, everything seemed to stop. Lomadia looked around, trying to figure our what was going on. Zardun walked up on stage, and stood next to Relzid. "What an honor. I get to fight three of the legendary Dragon Raiders," said Relzid.

"What are you talking about!" yelled Lomadia.

"You'll see."

Time resumed, and the light blinked blue. Still confused, Lomadia didn't respond. Relzid, taking this chance, charged his fist with dark energy and aimed it for her head. Lomadia held her staff up just in time and blocked the shot.

"What did you call me?" asked Lomadia, eyes wide.

"I see the little light mage can't remember," said Relzid in a babyish voice.

"Jerk!" Lomadia threw off Relzid and threw several light orbs at him, just as the light turned red.

"Disqualified!" yelled the announcer.

-

"He called us... what?" asked Alabrith.

"Dragon Raiders. Do you have any idea what those are?" said Lomadia.

Calypso sat up straighter and looked at them both. "Are you blind? Relzid was probably trying to unnerve us so he'd win. That's how it was, with all of us."

Lomadia nodded. "Yeah, that's probably it."

"Still, I can't help but feeling I've heard that name before..." said Alabrith. Lomadia shook her head and climbed down onto the trolley, soon followed by Calypso. Alabrith sat in their hideout alone.

"This is stupid," she concluded, and climbed down the hole.

_Note: So... the end of chapter one... I hope you guys have played KH2. Okay, so if you're wondering about the characters, which I'm supposing you are, I have an index, which is the last chapter._


	3. Destiny Islands

Chapter 2: Destiny Islands

"Come on, Nayuz! You can't be _that_ easy to defeat!" yelled Wakka while the blonde girl set her hands on her knees and panted for a while. "I heard you were harder to defeat than that!"

Nayuz stood up straight and stared at Wakka with her intense aquamarine eyes. "You're right, I'm not!" As Wakka threw his blitzball at her, she readied herself, and kicked it at him when it reached her. "Oof," he grunted when it hit him in the stomach.

"I guess I'm not as easy as you thought, hm, Wakka?" she smiled.

A brown-haired girl ran towards them, waving her arm. "You started without me? I can't believe you guys!" she yelled.

"Oh, hello, Kiea," said Nayuz through narrowed eyes.

"Hi, Kiea!" yelled Selphie, running up to her from where she was watching the fight. "Why don't you cut your hair? It must be _so_ hot here at the Islands."

"I don't know why... It reminds me of home, I guess."

"Your home? I haven't heard that one before. Tell us about it," said Nayuz, suddenly interested.

"Well, it's kinda vague... but I remember it was much colder than here. There were also many... large lizards... I can't believe I wasn't scared, but it actually filled me with a joy when I saw them." Kiea sighed happily. "It must've been a weird dream, though. As far as I can remember, besides that, I've lived here. But I still call that place home."

"What a story..." sighed Selphie. "Hey, you wanna go explore the north shore? No one's been there for weeks, so maybe a few monsters have moved in!" Selphie ran off towards the cave that lead to the north shore, leaving Kiea no choice but to follow. Nayuz stared back at them.

"Giant... Lizards..." she murmured.

-

"Hey, Kiea!" yelled Nayuz, acting much nicer than before. "You wanna fight?"

"Not really..."

"Please?" Nayuz whined. "It's so boring just fighting Wakka or Selphie all day. You're the only one I haven't fought yet. I promise I won't hit you too hard."

"It isn't you hurting me that worries me, but..."

"**_Please?_**"

Kiea smiled. "Fine."

The smile faded from Nayuz's face. "Good." Quickly she pulled out some sharp, decorated knives. A rainbow-colored wall went up around the beach, and just as quickly disappeared. "Get ready."

"Wait! You aren't really going to use those, are you!" yelled Kiea.

"You agreed to fight, so fight I shall."

Kiea ran towards the dock where the boats where, but she wasn't able to get off the beach. It was like a wall was there. "Let me out!" she yelled at Nayuz.

"Fight, and win."

"Please, I don't want to fight you like this!" pleaded Kiea.

A knife shot right past her face and embedded in the invisible wall. "I said fight!" yelled Nayuz. A flurry of knives shot past Kiea.

"_Terra!_" yelled Kiea, and boulders shot up from the ground around whereNayuz was.

"That's what I wanted, Evergreen!" Kiea turned around to see Nayuz, and a tidal wave heading straight for the Destiny Islands.

_Note: Sorry for the short chapter. R&R please._


	4. Demolished Mansion

Chapter 3: The demolished mansion

Artemys ran through the woods. "I'm late!" she cried. The ancient mansion that had been sitting on the edge of Twilight Town for so long, and the subject of much speculation on why it was there, was finally being demolished today. This was a huge event for the children and teenagers of Twilight Town. Demolitions happened rarely, due to the mainly apartment-based housing. Artemys finally reached where the other kids were standing. "What'd I miss?" she asked Lomadia.

"They haven't done anything yet, but I think you got here right on time," Lomadia said, and looked away. "Why do they have to destroy this manor? It has such a mysterious air around it..."

The bulldozers rumbled, and slowly trod forward the first to go was the gates and the broken pillars, and then they started to chip at the actual house. Children cheered when a side of the house finally collapsed.

"What a waste," stated Lomadia. "They could've turned that house into a library, a museum, a historical monument, anything!"

"Surprise it's only boring school stuff you want it turned to," muttered Alabrith. Artemys nodded in agreement. Artemys had recently graduated into a teenager, and had quickly been assimilated into Alabrith's group. Well, it wasn't actually Alabrith's group, but that's what everyone called it, since Calypso was so quiet and Lomadia was always reading.

Artemys yawned and laid down on the floor. "It's _so_ boring here! At my old house we'd be riding bikes, swimming, doing anything other than just sitting in an old house and - in Lomadia's case - reading."

"Well, you come up with something we could do while we're out of money. The beach is out of question. No way we can go there and ride bikes, swim..." said Alabrith.

"Why can't we do that stuff here?"

"We don't have any public or private swimming pools, and bikes were banned after they started appearing on top of buildings and stuff."

The two girls sighed. Lomadia was too wrapped up in yet another book about runes to notice, and Calypso was just silently bored.

"I know!" yelled Artemys, standing up. "We could go explore the mansion's ruins! I'm sure all the dust has settled by now!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Alabrith jumped up.

"Sure, why not?" said Calypso.

"Uh... what?" asked Lomadia.

"We're going to explore the mansion's ruins," said Alabrith.

"I guess it'd be better than staying here alone." Lomadia sat her book down and dusted her skirt off. They all departed for the hole in the wall of Twilight Town, and the demolished mansion.

-

"Hey, guys! I think I found something interesting!" yelled Artemys, beckoning for the others to join her. "Look!" she said, and kneeled at the edge of a large square pit. Darkness and shadows seemed to cling to the edges of the hole, trying to drag themselves up. "Who wants to jump in first?"

"Who even said we wanted to jump in?" commented Lomadia. Alabrith shook her head and started to slowly climb down, holding on to roots and such.

"No, that's not how you do it..." said Artemys, and readied herself to jump.

"No! Let's send a light down first, so that maybe we can see where it ends," said Lomadia.

"So that we don't break our necks," Calypso said.

Lomadia sent a few light bolts down into the pit, and they went down... and down... and down... "Does it ever end?" said Artemys fearfully. Suddenly, the whole pit shook, around with the surrounding ground, and the girls could see the bottom of the pit.

"Geez, Lomadia. Did you have to use such a strong spell?" said Alabrith, pulling herself out of the pit.

"I barely used anything. There must me some magic amplifying device down there," said Lomadia, "But that's strange. Our world doesn't have any such device..."

"So how did you know it even existed?" Artemys said.

"Just a hunch, I guess."

"So if there's magic down there, it shouldn't hurt too much when we fall... right?"

"Possibly."

Alabrith took this as a yes and jumped into the pit. Artemys soon followed, leaving only Calypso and Lomadia on the ground-level. "Come on, guys! We're fine!" yelled a distorted Alabrith-voice from the bottom. Lomadia jumped in reluctantly, and Calypso jumped in a few minutes after.

"You may not pass," shouted a voice.

"Was that you, Alabrith?" asked Lomadia.

"Was it you?"

"Nope."

"Then who was it?" asked Artemys.

"Turn on the lights, Lomadia!" shouted Alabrith.

"Oops, sorry."

Light flooded the bottom of the pit, which was surprisingly smooth, as if covered with glass. A person the girls did not know stood in front of a large door, squinting.

"Do you girls have to have so much light to see?" she said.

"Yes," Calypso said frankly.

"Do you want to pass?" asked the person.

"First, can you tell us a name?" asked Alabrith.

"Zarta."

"Then yes, we do want to pass."

A large spear appeared in Zarta's hands, and she pointed it at the girls. "You will have to go through me to pass."

Alabrith pulled out her Struggle sword and held it ready. Lomadia gaped at her. "You don't really think we can fight her, can you?"

"Of course we can!" yelled Artemys, standing ready, as if this were a simple street brawl.

"This is foolish! We'll get skewered!"

Calypso nodded. "You are biting off more than you can chew, Alabrith."

"Leave or fight," said Zarta.

"We can't exactly leave..." said Lomadia.

"So we'll have to fight!" yelled Artemys.

"This is still a foolhardy decision, Alabrith," Calypso said, holding her practice sword ready all the same.

"Come on, we can take her!"

This would be a decision Alabrith would soon regret.

_Note: Ohhh... cliffhanger... And knowing this story, it'll be a few chapters until you find out what happens. Please R&R!_


	5. Battle

_Note: Yet another Kiea chapter. Please don't give up on me yet. Two new characters this chapter!_

Chapter 4: Battle

The tidal wave loomed ever closer to the Destiny Islands. Kiea knew she couldn't do anything; she wasn't trained to fight this sort of foe. But there had to be something! Anything...

"Finally realizing your fate?" smirked Nayuz.

"I won't accept this! You will not destroy my home!" yelled Kiea.

"Face it. You lost."

"No," Kiea said with strength in her voice. Nayuz recoiled at this sudden change in Kiea, but then dropped down to the beach.

"What are you going to do? Slap me?" The tidal wave kept coming, showing that Nayuz still hadn't let down her guard, and was still concentrating.

Suddenly a large staff appeared in Kiea's hands, and from the top two fancy blades grew. Kiea swung it at Nayuz's head, and Nayuz had to let go of her spell to move fast enough to dodge. Kiea started to slash repeatedly at Nayuz, with the skill of a professional. Nayuz jumped back and let down the wall around the beach.

Kiea turned her head to look at the ocean. It was calm now. Any trace that a tidal wave had once been rushing towards the Destiny Islands was gone. "Good," she said, and continued to fight Nayuz. Nayuz continued to dodge her attacks, and was able to get in a few counterattacks of her own. Soon both of them were scratched up and bruised in various places. Kiea stopped for a moment as images went through her head.

_"It's so lonely here, ever since Leon and the others left," sighed a brown haired girl with a pointed black hat on, sitting on a bench. The only light seemed to come from streetlights fixated around the town._

This short pause in Kiea's movements was all Nayuz needed to knock her down and disarm her. "Who's better now?" growled Nayuz, holding a knife to Kiea's neck.

_I guess... It's all over..._

A blur knocked Nayuz off of Kiea, and into the water. She growled, and glared at the young man that now stood by Kiea. "I'll get you later, Kiea Evergreen! I won't forget this!" She created a darkness portal and stepped into it, disappearing.

Kiea jump up and turned so her back faced the boy. "I could've handled that myself."

"But..." he stammered.

"But thanks anyway," Kiea turned around to face him and smiled. "You're Vince, aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Vince.

Kiea turned to face the dark portal that was still shimmering in the ocean. "Sorry to cut our meeting short, but I need to follow her." Kiea ran towards the portal.

"Wait! What's your name?"

Just as she was stepping into the portal, Kiea turned around and smile once again. "Kiea."

-

"What is this place?" asked Kiea to herself, her words echoing like this strange place actually had walls. Strange symbols were floating everywhere, and a color mixture of white, grey, and pale blue mainly filled the area. Before her was a rainbow colored vortex.

"This place is called Betwixt and Between," said a voice behind her. Kiea turned around. A dark-blond young woman stood - no, kinda floated - behind her. "Some could call it the dark realm. But it is used as a passage between two worlds normally. Nobodies use them, mainly, although humans like yourself find themselves here occasionally."

"Who are you?" asked Kiea cautiously. If this place was the dark realm, what would this person be doing here besides being... dark?

"The same thing happened, many years ago... But it's strange... I haven't aged one bit since then." Kiea was about to ask another question, but the girl stood normally and looked at Kiea with her bright green eyes. "So why are you here? Are you deciding to turn dark, or did you come here by accident?"

"Neither. I'm chasing someone. She said some mysterious things, and I would like to know what they meant."

"Hmm..." pondered the girl. "Well, this person you want is probably long gone by now. In another world."

"Another world?"

"Yes. And thanks to her, I can now leave."

"What? Were you trapped?" asked Kiea.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Let's save that story for another year." The girl thought for a moment, and Kiea tapped her foot impatiently. "I'd might as well follow you. You'll need the help when the time comes."

"I... guess..." said Kiea slowly. "Oh! What's your name?"

"You could call me Kariin."


	6. Index

**Index**

_This is a list of all the OCs that are in the chapters, listed alphabetically. If you are drastically confused about a character who is not on this list, note or email me and I'll help you out._

_Alabrith_

Alabrith is definitely the leader of the group. She is also the local hot-head. Very sensitive about comments about her height, she often explodes after fights with Seifer. Alabrith can be very impulsive, and has a lot of confidence. She thinks that she can take almost anyone down if she tries hard enough. She is an arch-rival to Calypso in her eyes. Alabrith is adept at swordfighting and pretty good at archery, though not as good as Calypso. She has shoulder-length red hair. Her eyes are a strange shade of magenta.

_Artemys_

A young, spirited girl who recently turned thirteen. As soon as she became a teenager, she joined Alabrith's group. She is very persistent, and loves to find interesting things. Her nickname around Twilight Town is 'treasure hunter' because she always seems to know where the good things are. She moved in from another town a few years ago. She has reddish-brown hair and jade green eyes.

_Calypso_

Calypso is the quiet one of the group, and usually doesn't say much. When she does, though, it's usually important, sensible, or sarcasm-laced. She's very good at swordfighting and archery, and her specialty is tactics. She's the only one in the group who'll really think things through, which can sometimes be a disadvantage when fighting spur-of-the-moment. She has long ash-blonde hair that she wears mostly down, but sometimes in a half-bun. She also has strange pointed ears, which only her closest friends know the origin of.

_Kiea_

Kiea lives in the Destiny Islands, and loves nature. Always willing to go hiking with Selphie or play blitzball with the boys, she is pretty much a friend with everyone on the island. She has memory of large lizards, but does not know what role they play. She is fairly skilled at staff-fighting, but is more of a pacifist. She has long, wavy, brown hair, and commonly wears green and/or brown. She usually wears sandals or is barefoot.

_Lomadia _

Lomadia is not a nerd, even though she loves school and educational things. She almost never takes the lead in the group, and is more of a follower. She is one of the few in Twilight Town known to use magic, and often practices on Alabrith. She has blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and strange golden eyes. She wears a jade-green sleeveless top much like Fuu's, and a short white skirt. She had long ivory-colored gloves and over-the-knee socks. Even though she doesn't walk around in the woods that much, she wears hiking boots and leather gloves.

_Nayuz_

She's lived in the islands as long as anyone can remember, yet seems to stand out the most as an outsider with her pale skin and platinum blond hair. She is a fighter to the bone, and loves dueling anyone she can get her hands on. She is rather tricky to beat. For some strange reason, she has a lot of enmity towards Kiea.

_Relzid_

A mysterious young man who came to Twilight Town a few weeks before summer's end. He is extremely skilled in swordsplay, and it is rumored that he is even better than Calypso. He seems to know the stranger Zardun. Many girls consider him dreamy. He has dusty-brown hair, and bright teal eyes.

_Zardun_

A stranger who recently came to Twilight Town. Nothing much is known about him, except that he seems to know Relzid. He uses darkness magic as his weapon. He has long jet-black hair that is often pulled back into a horse-tail (or pony-tail, whichever you prefer) and crimson eyes.

_Zarta_

A strange, older woman who seems to be guarding something. She has striking silver hair and pale gray eyes.


End file.
